The present invention relates to devices for dispensing volatile materials. More particularly, it relates to a dispensing device which is both self-standing and suitable to be hung from a closet clothes bar.
Bowls for dispensing insecticidal and/or repellent vapors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,955 to Karg. In this application there is shown a container in the form of a bowl with a vapor permeable rear which is supported by cardboard packaging folded in two. The bowl projects through one of the resulting cardboard panels. A flange of the bowl is trapped between the cardboard panels until the device is activated by removing a cover strip from the rear of the bowl. The Karg disclosure requires that a removable portion of the rear card be removed to gain access to the back of the bowl for activation or that, alternatively, an opening be left in the rear card sufficiently large to allow direct access. Either arrangement leaves the activated surface of the bowl uncovered and exposed to contact with clothing or other materials that might brush against the activated surface.
In WO 97/22370 (to Harries) a device is disclosed for dispensing volatile material from a dispensing reservoir that is mounted through a sheet. The sheet also has a hanger portion for hanging the dispensing system on a closet clothes bar during use. Two such devices are attached together during retail display, with a tear line and a mounting hole therebetween.
These prior art devices are somewhat limited in how they can be used. For example, in some rooms there may not be a desirable hanging bar. In other rooms it may be aesthetically undesirable to use the reservoir by itself, or with only a cardboard frontal mounting (without some form of covering of the exposed rear of the reservoir).
It can therefore be seen that a need exists for an improved supporting device for such dispensers.